


Hockey Sticks & Roses

by ArcticLucie



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - High School, Boys In Love, Love, M/M, Romance, Secret Admirer, Secret Crush, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3357416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticLucie/pseuds/ArcticLucie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaidan has a secret admirer. And he's really romantic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> I hadn't planned on a Valentine's Day story or for it to be longer than a one-shot, but you know how plotbunnies go. 
> 
> I started this set in ME1 but it just didn't fit. I changed the setting and it's sooo much better. Enjoy!

Kaidan Alenko had never had a secret admirer before. He was the awkward, shy kid that sat at the front of the class actually paying attention when the teacher spoke. He had a few friends, acquaintances, and people who tolerated him, but no one who actually took the time to pursue him before.

Until today. Until Friday, February thirteenth.

He got to school and noticed an envelope on his desk with the letter 'K' written on it in his first class. He was so confused that he stuffed it in his backpack and refused to acknowledge its presence. He looked around only to find Garrus at his desk with his head buried in his hands. Asleep most likely.

Garrus was the assistant captain to the hockey team. They weren't exactly friends, but Garrus was always nice to him. He decided to let him sleep. He knew they had the big championship game tomorrow and he probably needed all the rest he could get.

Kaidan swore people were whispering and talking about him as he walked down the boringly white halls of Normandy High in between classes, but he was just being paranoid for some reason. When he got to calculus, his second class of the day, there was another envelope with the letter 'A' on it. He looked around, but the only other person in class was Liara who sat with her nose buried in a book.

He wasn't even sure this envelope was for him, but he picked it up and stuffed it in his backpack next to the other for the time being. What else was he supposed to do? He cleared his throat and Liara looked up and smiled at him. They weren't exactly friends, but she was always nice to him.

His next class, there waiting on his desk, was yet another envelope with the letter 'I' on it. That made K-A-I. He was starting to see the pattern. He had six classes and there were six letters in his first name. As with the other two, he stuffed it in his backpack and refused to think about it. He had one more class till lunch; he'd deal with them then.

He looked around the nearly empty room to find Miranda with her face buried in her phone. They weren't exactly friends, but they had known each other since elementary school when she transferred in. She was texting something but looked up and flashed him a small smile when his book made a noise when he accidentally dropped it.

That's why he stuck with track. He was a bit clumsy for team sports.

Miranda was the head cheerleader and was probably texting someone about the big game tomorrow. That or coordinating her date for the post-game Valentine/Victory party afterward. Most likely she was going with Shepard. He was the captain of the team and they were close—if not already dating—so it made sense. They made a cute couple, so he lied to himself.

There was another envelope with 'D' written on it waiting for him in his fourth class. Joker was sitting in his usual spot next to his desk; they had been friends since kindergarten. Hopefully, he might give him his big break in the mystery. Joker was always first to class because of his brittle bones which allowed him to leave classes early. It was very likely that he'd seen who delivered it.

"What's that?" Joker asked curiously, as he peered over at the envelope when Kaidan picked it up.

"Did you see who left it?"

"It was here when I came in. Do you think someone forgot it?"

Kaidan blushed.

"What? Spill, Alenko? What is it?" Joker demanded.

"I, uh, I think I might have a secret admirer," Kaidan quietly confessed.

"WHAT?!" Joker exclaimed.

"Shhh...geez, shut up, will ya!"

"Who?"

"What part of 'secret' did you not understand?"

Joker just rolled his eyes.

"I have gotten one in every class I've had so far, and I think they spell my name. I've gotten a K, A, I, and now a D. In that order....what do you think it means?"

"What do they say?" Joker asked with intrigue.

"Haven't opened them," Kaidan mumbled softly as other students started to filter in. "I will at lunch."

Joker gave him a huge knowing grin before turning his attention to EDI as she sat down on the other side of him.

"Hello, Kaidan," she smiled.

"Hey, EDI," he smiled back.

"Will you be going to the game tomorrow?" she asked.

"Not sure yet. I hadn't planned on it."

"We are, if you need a ride."

"We're going to the party after, too," Joker added.

"You gonna dance, too?" Kaidan teased. Joker never danced.

"So what if I do? It'll be Valentine's Day, might as well do it right with my girl here," he shrugged winking at EDI.

"You guys are too cute....really, like disgustingly so."

"Whatever you say, Mr. Secret Admirer."

"Shut up!" Kaidan ordered.

He walked with Joker and EDI to lunch at their usual table. Joker had just explained the situation to EDI, and they both sat in silent excitement as they waited for him to open the envelopes. He got them out and arranged them in order before opening the first one and sliding out a bright red card with the word 'Will' written in white letters. Three others followed with the words 'You', 'Be', and 'My'.

He really hoped the next word would be 'Valentine' and not something like 'Loser' or 'Dork'. Not that he was ever picked on, but what if the whole thing was a prank? He would be humiliated. EDI and Joker assured him that he was overreacting as he mulled over possible candidates.

Absolutely no one came to mind. His admirer was either really good or Kaidan was really oblivious. Both seemed equally plausible at this point. He knew who he wanted it to be, but that was just a silly crush. Of course, that didn't stop his heart from fluttering when Shepard walked over.

"Hey, EDI. If your boyfriend doesn't mind, I have something for you," Shepard said as he looked at Joker for permission.

"As long as it's not an engagement ring, you're good," Joker replied.

"No, nothing like that," he smiled as he reached out a hand from behind his back to reveal a single long stemmed pink rose. EDI took the flower and smelled it as she blushed.

"Thank you, Shepard. It's beautiful," she said.

"We had extra at the flower shop, so I thought I'd spread around the love....That's not entirely true, these were the ones with flaws that Anderson couldn't sell, but I hope the sentiment is the same," he chuckled with what Kaidan thought was nervousness.

"It is," she smiled.

"I'll, uh, let you get back to lunch. I have a few dozen more of these to give away," Shepard smirked, leveling Kaidan with those crystal eyes with the briefest of eye contact that still left him drowning as he struggled to breath.

It wasn't just a crush...he was in love.

Kaidan spent the rest of their lunch break in a haziness of azure. Only snapping out of it when EDI poked him for their trek to class. He walked down the hall to Chemistry, the possibility of another envelope the only reason he was actually looking forward to Mr. Solus' class.

He was greatly disappointed. There was no envelope waiting. Perhaps he shouldn't've been surprised by that. It was just after lunch and his admirer must not have had time to drop it off. That still didn't make him feel any better about it.

Right as the bell rang, Jack walked in. They weren't exactly friends, but they were lab partners. She slapped an envelope on the table and his mouth fell open. _JACK?_ Jack was his secret admirer? He did not see that coming.

"It's not from me you, weirdo," she explained after getting a good laugh at his expression. "James would kill us both."

"Then who?" he asked, after regaining a bit of his dignity and stuffing the envelope in his backpack.

She rolled her eyes but didn't say a word.

They went along with their experiment for the day. Somehow, Jack managed not to blow anything up which usually got them an 'A' for the day. When the bell rang, she jumped up ready to go like usually. Before running out the door, she turned and scowled at him.

"You hurt him, and I'll hurt you," she snarled. Her scowl quickly turned into a smile after that, and she went on her way.

 _What?!_ So she did know who his admirer was?

The suspense was starting to wear on him. He hurried to his last class of the day and smiled to himself when the 'N' was waiting for him on his desk. He stuffed the envelope in his backpack. He really wanted to open it but thought it best to do it when he was somewhere more private. Tali and Ashley were the only ones in the room, but it would be full of students in less than two minutes.

"Hey Kaidan, are you going to the game tomorrow?" Tali asked. They were friend.

"Uh, not sure," he replied, pulling out his history book and flopping it on his desk. History was his favorite class but only because Shepard was in it, too.

"Come on! Everyone's going," Ashley said. "What about the party? Do you have a date?"

"No date," he shyly admitted. "Wasn't planning on going." He didn't really want to spend Valentine's Day alone in a room full of couples. Not to mention the party part.

"Well, I don't have a date and I'm still going. Miranda doesn't either. We'll probably go together. That's bound to get all the boys wound up," she laughed.

"Where are we going, Ash?" Miranda asked as she walked in the door.

"The party at Sheploo's! I can't wait!" she squealed.

 _It's Shepard's party? And Miranda's not his date?_ He must've been going with someone else then. Shepard was the captain of the hockey team, the most popular guy in school, hottest too, nicest, sweetest....

He had his pick of the student body.

"It's going to suck if we don't win," James added as he strolled in with Jack on his arm.

"Come on, James! With Grunt in goal, we can't lose," Shepard interjected confidently as he walked in. He was flanked by Garrus who ran up to Tali and handed her a bouquet of what appeared to be Shepard's left over flowers, and Cortez who had his boyfriend's letterman jack draped over his shoulders.

"Settle down class," Mr. Hackett said as he threw his briefcase down in his chair. "Tomorrow, Cerberus High won't know what hit 'em, but for now, back to World War One."

As soon as the last bell rang, Kaidan gathered his things and went straight to his car. He climbed in and rooted around his backpack for the last two envelopes. Taking a deep breath, he pulled out the red card that said 'Valentine'. Good, it didn't say 'Dork'.

The last one had a question mark on one side and a ticket to the hockey game taped on the other. He didn't realize how fast his heart was racing until Joker opened the door and slid in the passenger seat.

"So?" he said, expectantly.

"Just has a ticket to the game tomorrow. No name, no other clue," Kaidan answered.

"Guess that means you have to go to the game to find out? Any ideas who it is?"

"Absolutely no clue! I, uh, I'm floored. I didn't even know anyone liked me, and now I have a secret admirer? It doesn't make sense."

"You have a secret admirer?" Samantha said as she crawled in the backseat with EDI.

"Someone sent him secret envelopes all day long asking him to be their valentine," EDI explained.

"Wow, Kaidan! Way to go! Who is he?"

"We don't know yet," Joker answered.

"Can we stop talking about this now?" Kaidan pleaded as he started the car. He dropped everyone off one by one and headed home for a very long night full of excitement, anxiety, and hesitant curiosity.

What if he didn't like his admirer? What if it still was some sort of joke and he was the punchline? What if....what if it was Shepard? No, no, he couldn't get his hopes up like that. He'd go to the game, cheer on the team, find out who his admirer was, and hope everything turned out just fine.

It was passed three a.m. when his mind finally relaxed enough for sleep to take over. It only felt like he was asleep for a second before his phone beeped with a text. He reached for it on the side table and checked the clock; 10:23 a.m..

Sam: _What r u going to wear?_

K: _Idk....my blue jacket. It'll be cold inside._

Sam: _Yeah, u look good in that._

K: _ty :-)_

Sam: _Cya @ noon._

He went downstairs and ate some cereal before taking a shower and getting dressed. He put on his favorite pair of jeans and a Normandy High t-shirt before pulling on his blue track jacket. He was hardly ever without it. He tried his best not to think about the nervous knot in his stomach, but it was hopeless.

He picked up Joker, EDI, and Sam before heading to the stadium downtown. The game was at one, but everyone was supposed to be there about an hour early to show their support and school spirit. He still didn't know how he was the one who got roped into driving. He wasn't even supposed to be going.

The four of them walked into the rink, and despite the cold, he started to sweat. He had no idea what to expect. Was his admirer going to be sitting next to him? Would he get another envelope? Was his admirer on the team?

He pulled out the ticket he had nervously shoved in his back pocket and looked at his seat number: N7. Shepard's number was 7, but he was sure it was just a coincident. Joker, EDI, and Sam had seats a few rows up and left him standing at the edge of his row.

Tali was seated in N6 and she smiled wide when she saw him squeezing by the crowd that had already taken their seats. His breath hitched when he noticed the bouquet of red roses sitting in the seat beside her. Tali was with Garrus, so he knew it wasn't her, but with any luck, she would know who placed the roses in his seat.

"Hey Kaidan," she singsonged.

"Hey Tali," he replied as he reached down to pick up the bouquet.

Unlike the ones Shepard was handing out the day before, these were perfect. He knew they were from Anderson's Flower Shoppe from the emblem on the card envelope. He knew Shepard worked there. He knew he was sitting in seat N7, possibly N for Normandy and 7 for Shepard.

Yeah, he knew who his admirer was.

But it was surreal.

"Aren't you going to read the card?" Jack asked as she sat down in seat N8. It was curious that Garrus' jersey number was 6 and James' was 8.

He sat down and put the flowers on his lap so he could pull out the card.

 

\----------------------------------------------

_Hey Kaidan,_

_Roses are red,_  
 _Your jacket is blue,_  
 _You're smokin' hot,_  
 _And I wanna date you._

_So, will you be my Valentine?_

_-John (Shepard, in case you didn't know)_

_P.S. Sorry I suck at poetry. ;-)_

_\----------------------------------------------_

 

"Just so you know, we'll probably lose the game if you say 'no'. No pressure, though," Jack smirked.

"I wasn't going to," Kaidan replied.

"What I said yesterday still goes. But welcome to the girlfriend seats."

"We told Robert we'd change it to the 'significant other' seats," Tali corrected Jack.

"How can I tell him my answer?" Kaidan asked, brow furrowed.

"As long as you don't leave, I think he'll get the message," Jack replied.

Before he could respond, he got a text.

Sam: _Well? Who is it? We're dying here!!!_

He didn't bother to respond, he just turned around to where they were seated and smiled wide.

Sam: _SHEPARD?!?!?!_

He nodded.

Sam: _OMGOMGOMG!!_

EDI: _Congrats!!_

Joker: _Happy for u man!_

Who knew Shepard was just as proficient with roses as he was with hockey sticks?

Yep, Kaidan was already in love.


	2. Hat Trick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaidan watches Shepard play in the big game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, sorry this took so long to get up. I think I overextended myself with this fic. So it was supposed to be a one-shot, but it's now going to be a four-shot at the least.
> 
> If you don't like sports or hockey, this chapter might bore you a little, but hockey's my favorite so I just couldn't resist covering the game. There are some cute little Shenko nuggets too, but the next chapter should be a lot more fluffy and stuff. It'll be their first date. Then, the party in chapter 4. Not sure if I'll go beyond that.

It felt like a lifetime before the teams came out for the pregame warmup. Kaidan's heart was thudding wildly out of his chest when he spotted Shepard across the ice with his signature buzzcut and piercing blue eyes. Spirits, he looked good in uniform!

Their eyes met and it was like everyone else melted away. A slow, languid smile washed over Shepard's face when he saw Kaidan in the stands. He said something to the team who started running drills while he quickly skated over to the glass in front of Kaidan.

He had a small hesitant smile on his face, and Kaidan knew he was waiting for an answer to his question. Kaidan smiled back and gave a slight nod. Shepard nodded back, and that small smile he wore bloomed into something magnificent, brighter than Kaidan would've ever thought possible. 

He was fairly certain that his was just as big. He hoped it was anyway because it was Shepard, _Shepard_ , smiling at _him_ like that. No one else. Just him.

Shepard skated back over to the team and received a few pats on the back as he joined in their warmup. Cerberus High came out right after, and the tension in the air multiplied. This was going to be a big game, not only for the schools but the players as well because there were scouts in the stands. Shepard was only a junior, but if he played well today, he'd have scouts lining up next year.

"So Kaidan, I assume you'll be joining us at the party tonight?" Jack asked him out of the blue.

"U-um, I, uh," he stuttered.

"You're the captain's boyfri—"

"Valentine," Tali interjected.

"Valentine," Jack said, shooting her a scowl. "Which means you should totally come to his party. I'm pretty sure you know all of us anyway. Anderson's the chaperon so there won't be any beer or anything, in case your parents are strict, but Shepard's kinda straight laced like that."

"We leave the drunk parties to Miranda," Tali snickered.

"Yeah, a party sounds fun," Kaidan replied, not at all convincingly. He really hadn't planned on going to Shepard's party, but that was before the captain turned out to be his admirer. He almost felt obligated. But he figured he could 'suffer' through it if Shepard really wanted him to go.

K to Sam: _Have 2g2 Shepard's party._

Sam: _And?_

K: _Nervous..._

Sam: _Ur so cute!_

Sam: _We'll all b there. B urself._

K: _Not helpful. :-(_

His melancholy mood was instantly turned around when the teams were announced. It was Canada after all. Everyone loved hockey; it was in his blood. After a beautiful rendition of "Oh, Canada" by the Normandy High choir, the puck was dropped.

It was a super high energy game—no one was surprised by that—but he wondered how Shepard and the team would have the energy for the party later. Luckily, a few minutes in and he was so entranced by watching Shepard dance with the puck over the ice that his brain shut out anything else.

Tali would catch him smelling his roses every once in awhile and she'd smile knowingly. He wondered if Shepard smelt like roses all the time since he worked in a flower shop. He really couldn't wait to find out. 

That thought was interrupted when Shepard scored the first goal of the game about eight minutes in. The Normandy crowd went wild as they all jumped to their feet in celebration. Jack and Tali were screaming at the top of their lungs as they took turns hugging him.

Jack kept yelling, "That's his boyfriend!" as she pointed at him. 

He was sure he was redder than the roses that were strewed carefully across his lap. He wasn't ashamed, but it would've been nice to have had an actual conversation with Shepard first before word spread throughout the school about whatever they were. The good news was that the crowd was so loud, he doubted anyone could hear her.

As loud as they were, they all fell away when Shepard found him in the crowd and smiled proudly. Kaidan was going to pretend that Shepard scored for him, but that turned into more of a reality when he pointed at him and mouthed, 'For you!' He probably yelled it, but his teammates would've been the only ones to hear him.

The Normandy crowd settled down a bit after Cerberus scored an answering goal. It was just the first period, so Kaidan wasn't worried, but the lead would've been nice. They went into the first intermission tied 1:1.

"Oh Kaidan?" Tali said as she walked up after her trip to the snack bar. "I almost forgot, Shepard wanted me to give you his number." She waited for him to pull out his phone and synced just about everyone's number to his phone at once. 

"Wow, how'd you do that?" he asked in amazement.

"You already know I'm the 'tech' girl. My dad's a programmer so I've picked up some things," she explained. 

"A programmer? That I didn't know. Should I, uh, text him? Will that distract him? I probably shouldn't," he shifted nervously in his seat. It had been awhile since he dated anyone, and never someone like the captain of the hockey team. He was almost overwhelmed, but he smelt his roses and figured Shepard was worth taking the chance.

"Best not to. His phone should be off, but I wouldn't do it," Jack said. "Coach Wrex will go ballistic if it beeps in the middle of one of his inspirational speeches."

"Her and James got in trouble for that once," Tali added. "I'm jealous that your roses are more beautiful than mine," she pouted playfully changing the subject when Jack glared at her.

"I'm sure yours are lovely," Kaidan assured her.

"They were just okay, but Gar-bear made up for it with chocolates," she sighed wistfully.

"Shepard picked out every single rose individually," Jack said. "He wanted them to all be perfect, 'like you', he said. Ugh, it was gross." She shuddered, but he thought it was just an act. Jack had a tough girl reputation to protect after all.

"Didn't James get you something?" Tali asked her.

"Yeah, a stupid bunny with an arrow in its butt....I was hoping Shepard would rub off on him, but James doesn't have a romantic bone in his body which is strange since he's so....latin. He can dance, though. Promised to make it up to me tonight," she grinned mischievously.

"Speaking of dancing...we, uh, should probably warn you that Shepard can't dance...the poor thing is so graceful on the ice, but turn some music on, and he turns into Frankenstein's monster with two left feet," Tali told him.

"That's okay, I can't either," Kaidan confessed.

"Yeah, but it sure is fun to watch him try," Jack laughed. "Oh, oh! Here they come!"

The crowd went crazy again when the teams retook the ice. As soon as Shepard stepped on the ice, they searched for each other and smirked when their eyes met. Kaidan really hoped he wouldn't be a distraction to him, Shepard needed to concentrate. But he wouldn't mind being his good luck charm.

And it seemed he was because a few minutes into the period, after a glorious pass from Garrus, he scored his second goal of the game. The crowd erupted with shouts and cheers as everyone jumped up and down. That time, Kaidan didn't mind when Jack pointed at him and yelled that he was Shepard's boyfriend. He didn't even blush.

Apparently, that one was for him too, because Shepard found him in the crowd again and mouthed, "Two for you!"

Cerberus High had it out for the captain after that. Their defensemen stayed on him, hip checking him into the boards any chance they could, even drawing a few penalties to keep him away from the puck. Kaidan didn't like that one bit. Anytime Shepard got hit, his heart would fall into his stomach. He was a nervous wreck. Jack would claw into his arm when the same thing happened to James, so at least he wasn't alone in that.

With all the attention spent on Shepard, they failed to adequately cover Garrus who scored their third goal with two minutes left in the period. Tali screeched as she gripped his shoulder so tight he knew there would be bruises. The Normandy crowd was deflated a bit when the Cerberus captain scored with fifteen seconds to go. But Normandy still had a one goal lead going into the second intermission.

"So, what happens after the game?" Kaidan asked. 

"We wait around for them to shower and change," Tali answered.

"Then, to eat because they're always ravenous," Jack added, nudging him as she flashed a salacious grin. "We, uh...we'd invite you, but I think Shepard had other plans for today."

"Oh," Kaidan replied, trying not to feel left out about it. "He probably has to set up for the party." 

He could be a supportive boyfriend. He could be Shepard's boyfriend. Was he already? They'd never even had a conversation longer than a few sentences, and that was only because they were assigned a project in Biology the year before. But he was so okay with being his boyfriend!

"No, I think Miranda and Ashley are taking care of that. One of these days they're going to wake up and kiss already," Jack huffed. "I can't lose any more money to James over them."

"Kaidan?" Miranda called from the end of his row. She was waving around a piece of paper. Kaidan stood and shuffled to her. "Shepard said to give you this." She smiled and handed him the paper.

 

\------------------------  
 _Hey Kaidan,_

_If you're reading this, you must be watching the game which I'm going to assume means you're my valentine. ??? Hope I scored a goal for you by now. If not, I'll try to make it up to you somehow._

_Well, after games we usually go out to eat as a team, but I was thinking we could go somewhere (just the two of us) and maybe talk for a bit. I know we haven't talked...like ever really...but...well, we'll talk later. If you want. Just stick around after the game. Tali and Jack will show you where to meet me._

_I'll let you get back to the game._

_Yours,_  
-John (Shepard)  
\----------------------------

 

"Is that from him?" Sam asked from behind him. She had a drink and a carton of popcorn in her hands, clearly having just come back from the concessions stand. He grabbed a handful and nodded with a grin. His face was starting to hurt from smiling so much.

"He wants to go somewhere and talk after the game."

"He scored two goals for you! Everyone already knows you're together. Did you know you're sitting in the girlfriend seats?" she giggled.

"They're the significant other's seats, but yeah. How'd you know?" he asked, snagging another handful of popcorn.

"The girls behind us are all jealous and talking about you."

Kaidan frowned.

"Oh, it's nothing too bad, just catty things like, 'that was supposed to be my seat' and 'but he gave me a rose'. They started fighting with each other after that. Apparently, Shepard gave just about every girl in our class a rose and they all think their special. But you got a whole bouquet and his seat. You win!"

"Didn't even know I was playing," he said truthfully. He hadn't even thought about how jealous everyone else might be towards him, but he should've because Shepard was just amazing.

"That's exactly why you won. It's not a game to you, you're just in love," she teased.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. I'm just his valentine. We haven't even talked about...well anything really. It doesn't feel right to call him my boyfriend yet. We haven't even had a date yet," he explained, more for himself than for Sam.

"You will when the game's over! Okay, I'm going back to my seat before you eat all my popcorn," she smirked pulling the carton away as Kaidan reached for it. "Don't ruin your appetite."

He squeezed back down the row to his seat. Miranda had sat down to talk to Tali and Jack, probably about him from the knowing grins they all gave him, but hopped up when he got close. She said goodbye and went back to join the other cheerleaders.

He sent off a text to his mother that he was going out after the game and asked for permission to go to Shepard's party. His mother was hesitant, but after he said Anderson was going to chaperon, she acquiesced. Just as he slid his phone into his pocket, the teams came out of the locker rooms.

Most of the third period was spent standing because everyone was too excited and hyped up to sit still. Kaidan was anyway. 

The tension quadrupled when Kai Lang, the Cerberus captain, scored the game tying goal. Everything intensified after that. There were pushes and nudges with sticks and elbows. The hits were harder, rattling the boards with each bone crunching hip check. The Cerberus players continued their merciless assault on Shepard as they tried to keep him from scoring again. They even started shoving him around after play was stopped. 

It made Kaidan furious. 

He wanted to be out there protecting him which was surprising because he didn't realize he was the overprotective type. But he very much was. He was tempted to jump over the glass and punch someone when Shepard got crosschecked into the boards. He calmed down a little when the guy got a penalty and Tali grabbed his hand for support. 

He didn't know it was going to be so hard watching Shepard play. He had been to a few games before, where he spent the whole time watching Shepard, but it seemed different now. It felt like he had a lot more invested, a lot more to lose.

Then, something amazing happened. Kaidan saw the play unfold before it happened. Cerberus got caught in a bad line change and Normandy capitalized. Shepard stole the puck and flew down the ice for a breakaway shot that went five-hole between the goalies legs for the go ahead goal and his third of the game.

A hat trick!

His teammates swarmed him as they celebrated, but he was more interested in finding Kaidan. He skated over to the glass in front of him and mouthed, 'All for you!' and Kaidan went weak in the knees. Spirits his face hurt from smiling, but he couldn't help himself when that ice-melting grin was directed right at him like a heatseeking missile. 

After that, it was all up to Grunt. He was a beast, stopping every puck shot at him. He held off the Cerberus offensive attacks and carried the team to victory. When the last buzzer rang, the Normandy student body went crazy as they screamed and cheered for their victors. 

Tali grabbed his hand and pulled out through the crowd, Jack hanging on this shoulder. He tried to ask where they were going but he couldn't hear anything but the roar of the crowd.

They weaved their way through the rink and ended up right outside the locker room. "They have to do the handshake and get their trophies, but Miranda and Anderson are recording it. We'll just wait for them to come by," Tali explained. 

He could only nod, his nerves shot from the game and the fact that he was about to talk to Shepard for what was the first time in about a year. Nervous didn't even begin to describe the hurricane of electricity bubbling under his skin.

Shepard was the first to round the corner, gloves and helmet abandoned somewhere along the way. Kaidan's heart jumped out of his chest, mouth going dry the closer he got. Shepard's face was beat red from exertion, and there were beads of sweat rolling down his face. He had a good couple of inches in height on Kaidan from his skates which made him appear even more intimidating.

"Hey Valentine," Shepard smirked, voice smooth and filled with fondness as he approached. "I'd hug you, but I'm a little disgusting at the moment," he chuckled nervously, looking down the length of his body. 

"I understand. Maybe later," Kaidan replied. Not that he would've minded having Shepard's sweaty body all over his.

"You, uh, really want to be my valentine?" Shepard asked, like he wasn't sure and needed the convincing. 

"After all the trouble you went through, Shepard? How could I not? And I hope you'll be mine, but I...shoot, I didn't even think to get you anything," he frowned.

"You showing up today was enough," Shepard said softly, tentatively. But then he smiled that contagious grin of his, and Kaidan had to return it. 

"Well, I am a sucker for a good mystery." _Really, Alenko?_ He was so bad at this. He knew it, no denying it.

"Yeah....I should probably hit the showers. My endorphins and adrenaline levels are so high that I'll probably make a fool out of myself if I keep talking to you right now. You're an athlete, you know the high I'm talking about, right? You get it? Don't be mad, I want to talk....but maybe in like an hour or so? Should be done with my shower and stuff by then." 

Kaidan nodded as he tried to process his words. He was more than familiar with the runner's high. He understood that Shepard's was probably ten times that at the moment. He was pretty pumped himself, and that was from just sitting in the stands.

Kaidan's heart picked up even faster when Shepard leaned closer and started to whisper, "Also, I really want to kiss you, but, uh, this isn't exactly the most romantic place for a first kiss."

And for that, Kaidan could've grabbed him and kissed him crazy, if he had been a little braver. Instead, he just stood there and nodded like a fool. 

"But I'll see you later, right? Did Tali give you my number? Are you're coming to my party? Ugh, sorry rambling..."

"And yes, yes, and yes. One for each question, and each goal! You just played an amazing game, by the way!" Kaidan smiled.

Shepard blushed at the compliment. How his face was able to get any redder, Kaidan wasn't sure, but he noticed. 

"Okay, um, Tali and Jack will probably keep you company until I'm done. I should, uh, hurry up so we can go eat," he said, reluctantly walking further towards the locker room. "You're going to be here, right?" he asked, hopeful but unsure before crossing the threshold.

"Yeah, I'll be here," Kaidan grinned. "Oh, and Shepard," he called after him. Shepard turned around to face him quirking a brow that made him look so unbelievably adorable that Kaidan almost forget what he was going to say. "Thanks for the roses."

Kaidan's heart swelled at the twinkle in Shepard's eyes he got in return. "They're my favorite," he replied right before he disappeared.

 _Mine too._ Kaidan smiled smitten and starry-eyed as he smelled his bouquet. Yes, definitely his too.

**Author's Note:**

> Lost the muse on this and won't be continuing it. Sorry. :(


End file.
